Talk:Bora Axe
Experiments will be Hold by a Level 80 BST Shadowlina~ Here are my Findings. :* This axe WS seems to be Alligned with Snow Gorget. :* It also seems to have Distortion with it. As discovered in a Besiged :* It seems to be a Fairly Weak Weapon skill. No matter what i was killing it was only doing about 190 Damage.... :*more will be added as its discovered ::Savage blade + Bora Axe does detonation Damage I saw my friend do a ~500ish one. I've personally done a few 350-400 damage ones. --Sakuraryong 21:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Highest I've done with this weaponskill was mid-600s, in my standard TP gear. It seems to do less when equipping STR gear, but may just have a CHR modifier like Primal Rend, as I have to switch out 6 CHR in my WS set. All other attributes (STR, DEX, VIT) are increased when I equip my WS set. --Zatias 16:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Learned it on BST while in an Abyssea - Tahrongi party fighting Corpselights. Was using a Leopard Axe for 350-500 Rampages. My Bora Axe would do 400-700. TW and EP mobs have yielded damage nearer 700. --SandersAKG 11:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Lv 99 BST doing around 600-1500 with this weapon skill depending on the mob level. Highest damage was 1880 on lv 60+ mob. --Nisara (talk) 17:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Snarl Wanted to point out a small issue. Apparently, if you use Bora Axe, then Snarl, hate wont actually transfer until the bind effect wears off. I've replicated this issue several times without fail. --Instantmusic 04:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Since the Update Since the update that raised the cap to 85, in which they altered many of the new WSs (this being one of them), I've been using it a bit to mess around. I've noticed Attack seems to affect it a lot; when fighting crabs, it does way less if they have Scissor Guard up, and it does noticeably more damage with Berserk up. Fighting EP crabs (Wootzshells), I've been getting similar numbers to Rampage. And that's using my TP gear for Bora Axe. Also curious to note is that I seem to do more damage when using it from range than from melee distance. This is just me eyeballing it though, so take it with a grain of salt. --Kyrie 02:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Multi-Hit While fighting Arimaspi in Abyssea Konschat Highlands I noticed a tp return variance after weaponskill along with damage variance suggesting this is a multi-hit weaponskill. Also on the same fight I believe Bora Axe triggered Blue !! twice in a row (displaying 4 lines for the trigger message instead of the standard 2) suggesting that Bora Axe's multi hit triggered twice in succession. Please confirm. Edit - Confirmed multi-hit during dual wield. 7tp return single axe equipped 13 tp return dual wield and a 6tp return dual wield with one axe "missing" during weapon skill. I did have store tp gear equipped so your tp return may be one tp less. No damage variance from single wield to dual wield. This also confirms dual blue!! trigger on NM during dual wield. Nickdogg 15:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Nickdogg Skillchain property of Bora Axe Bora Axe > Bora Axe = Detonation, therefore it also contains either Scission, Impaction, or Compression property, or a combination of the two. Gale Axe > Bora Axe = Scission, confirming it contains Scission property. Smash Axe > Bora Axe = no skillchain, disproving that it contains Impaction or Compression property. This weaponskill exhibits the same behavior as Tachi: Jinpu and Dancing Edge. Editing the main page to reflect these findings. Nickdogg's observation of the distortion result is a possible outcome of the property combination of these three weaponskills. (Transfixion type leading into one of these) Rinchuchu 06:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Just got 290 axe... Learned it, and it's not in my WS list. Updated page. --VerdaB 11:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC). fTP and Stat mods I just did some very rudimentary testing because the fact that bora axe's mods aren't listed here or on bgwiki bugs me. It looks like either: fTP: 3.5, Str 30% Int 30% or fTP 3.5, Str 32.5% Int 32.5% There isn't enough data for more than getting a general idea, but based on these numbers and the other ws that were released around at the same time, I would lean towards 30%/30% All gathered Bst99/thf49 on the test server, to eliminate the crit damage boost from war main SA WS: Naked: Str 88 Int 80 1320* High end 1314 1175 1293 1198 1172 1164* Low end 1284 1231 1297 1274 1307 1211 1318 1309 SA WS: Str 87 Int 80+46 1377* High End 1326 1178* Low end 1341 1314 1336 SA WS: Str 87+46 Int 80 1360* High End 1266* Low end 1355 1341 1344 SA WS: Str 88 Int 80 fTP+0.097 (Soil gorget) (Note, there were 6 ws in this group, but two of them some how vanished between finishing my math and posting; I had them for the math but I can't find them now. They weren't the high or low ends, though) 1228* Low End 1366* High End 1320 1325 SA WS: Str 87+61 Int 80 1392 1410* High End 1378 1283* Low End 1408 --Theytak 07:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC)